Aomine Bukan Maho
by arsenalady
Summary: Aomine gak habis pikir dengan pemikiran teman-temannya yang bilang dia maho. / sorry kalo RE-POST, akun saya yang groul kena banned, sorry ya minna-san.
Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Dan saya sedikit meminjam nama dari Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Happy Reading._

Aomine gak habis pikir dengan pemikiran govlok teman-temannya yang dijuluki Generation of Miracle ini, seenaknya aja menyimpulkan kalo Aomine adalah cowok maho gara-gara dia gak pernah pacaran. Please deh batin Aomine, emangnya gue kalo pacaran kudu pake pengumuman ya, gue bukan pirang bodoh itu yang embernya _nak_ mampus. Apalagi yang dikira pasangan mahonya itu sang rival dia dari Seirin Gakuen siapa lagi kalo bukan si Bakagami yang emang aslinya Baka nya gak ketulungan.

"gue bukan homo" batin Aomine lagi.

"kalo Bakagami yang maho yah gue percaya, selama ini dia gak pernah gandeng cewek sebelumnya" ohh Aomine, pemikiranmu sama saja dengan teman-teman mu di GoM.

Isitrahat siang ini Aomine habiskan dengan tiduran di atap sekolahnya sambil horny mikirin mai- _chan_ nya, see aomine gak homo kan, dia sempet tegang cuma gara-gara ingat Mai- _chan_ nya.

Secara _expectation_ sih Aomine ini punya pacar berambut pirang panjang dengan mata yang jernih sejernih langit siang ini, gak lupa sama body sexy nya dan juga _oppai_ nya yang plus plus, dan ini hanya ada di dunia khayalannya. Kalo secara _reality_ sih hemmm dia sadar banget dia gak punya pacar, "gue kurang apa sih?" batinnya.

"padahal gue ganteng- _narsisnya_ , kulit gue emang agak item sih tapi itukan eksotis banget" masih gumamnya dengan memejamkan mata.

"gue atlit basket di Touo, gak tanggung-tanggung gue juga ace di tim basket"

 _Tsk_ \- desahnya

"cewek-cewek aja yang goblok, tipenya cowok banci kaya si pirang - Kise "

Dia mendengus kesal lagi.

BRAK

"DAI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN"

Ini suara cewek rambut pink yang sudah hafal banget dimana si Aomine ini kalo lagi istirahat.

"kaya cewek ini nih, merepotkan banget" ini cuma gumaman di otak aomine.

"hn" jawaban aomine atas hebohnya gadis pink ini, Momoi Satsuki.

"pinjam hp, minta pulsa ada yang penting nih Dai-chan, hp ku gak ada pulsanya." momoi memelas di sahabat masa kecilnya ini.

"mendokusei"

"hp lo mana" Aomine tampak tak peduli dengan hal penting apa yang diomongin si pink.

"Daaaiii-chan ini penting banget, aku harus sms temenku di KHS , tentang acara _Cosplay_ kita nanti" rengek si pink lagi.

Aomine gak tahu sejak kapan sahabatnya ini jadi punya hoby nge _Cosplay_.

Aomine mengambil hp dari sakunya untuk diberkikan pada si pink, dia gak mau terus-terusan di terror dengan sahabatnya ini gara-gara gak minjemin hp,atau lebih tepatnya minjem hp sekaligus ngabisin pulsa sang pemilik hp. Dia kembali memejamkan mata dan gak meduliin momoi yang serius dengan hp di tangannya itu.

.

.

.

Aomine merasa capek banget hari ini, pulang sekolah dia ketemu dengan Kuroko di _Majiba_ dan juga si Kise, tentu saja kalo ada Kise pasti akan ada perang argument antara dirinya dengan si pirang bodoh itu, setelahnya dia lanjut _one-on-one_ dengan Kagami di lapangan dekat _majiba_ , sebenarnya dia sedikit ngeri kalo ketemu Kagami kayak tadi, takutnya si Kagami beneran _maho_ dan menjadikan si Aomine sasarannya.

Aomine bergidik sendiri dengan pemikiran gobloknya. Sekarang dia tengah santai di kamar nya sambil koloran boxer warna merah nya, dia juga gak perlu repot-repot buat make baju, buat apa toh juga dia mau tidur, emangnya dia Kagami yang setiap tidur pake baju lengan panjang sama celana training panjang, dan jangan tanya gimana Aomine bisa tahu kebiasaan si Kagami.

 _Drrt drrt_

Hp aomine bergetar pertanda sms masuk, nomor gak dikenal batin Aomine.

" _Momoi-san aku harus pake baju yang mana, apakah yang orange atau yang purple, beri saran :3"_

Tsk, teman Satsuki ternyata. Mungkin gadis ini pikir ini nomor Satsuki, eh tapi dia cowok atau cewek ya. Aomine tak segera membalas text nyasar ini, mau nelpon Satsuki tapi males pikirnya. Hm, dia cewek atau cowok sih, Aomine penasaran.

" _Momoi-san kenapa tak balas, apa aku harus kirim gambarnya, tapi nanti tolong beri saran ya"_ si nyasar sms lagi.

Aomine menyeringai, terlintas pikiran jailnya.

" _kirimkan gambar"_ balasnya beracting menjadi Satsuki.

3 menit _mms_ masuk, Aomine terkekeh lagi, dia penasaran. Setelah loading cukup bikin gedeg, foto dari si nyasar berhasil dibuka. Disaat itulah foto seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata jernih sejernih langit dengan baju aneh – _mungkin itu costum cosplay nya-_ bewarna ungu dan orange – _si gadis mengirimkan 2 gambar sekaligus-_ terpampang di layar hp nya.

Aomine deg-deg an, dia gak ngerti Satsuki nya punya teman secantik dan sesexy ini seperti pacar khayalannya.

" _purple, cocok buatmu"_ balas Aomine , masih dengan smirk nya .

" _siapa namamu"_ lagi Aomine mengirim pesan.

" _eh, Momoi san kau lupa padaku, atau mengajakku bercanda -_- ''_ si gadis tetap gak merasa curiga kalo itu buka Momoi.

" _siapa namamu?"_ lagi Aomine

" _ok ok Yamanaka INO, puas Momoi-san"_

" _Cantik"_ balas Aomine

" _nanti aku akan sampaikan dengan momoi kalo kau sms"_ tambahnya kemudian.

Aomine mengakhiri smsnya dan segera memakai tshirt nya, dia tak memerdulikan panggilan masuk dari sang gadis yang bernama Ino itu, mungkin gadis itu penasaran akan maksud sms terakhir tadi.

Dia akan kerumah Satsuki yang ada di sebelah rumahnya dan minta buat dikenalin dengan cewek bernama Yamanaka ino ini.

"cewek tadi harus jadi pacar gue" harapnya.

Yah semoga aja deh si Aomine cepet dapat pacar agar gak dikatain _maho_ lagi sama temen-temen gobloknya.

FIN

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca, maaf ya kalo bahasa dan penulisannya beratakan, saya gak pernah menulis ff sebelumnya. Ehm saya lagi demen sama Aomine, dia jadi chara cowok nomer 2 favorite saya setelah Gintoki-sama, sedangkan saya juga seorang Ino-centric, gak kepikiran chara lain selain cewek ini._

 _Btw terimakasih._


End file.
